mushokutenseifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dorsted/Summary LN 16
Note: Its not a 100% accurate version, but has the main idea of the chapter *This page contain spoilers, read only if you already finished the WN 17 *'LN 16 change, rearrange and add many events compared to WN 17' *Please link this page if you post the spoiler in another page. Chapter 1: Towards the First Mission. *Same that WN 168 Chapter 2: Magical Beast Guardian. *Same that WN 169 Chapter 3: Initiative. *Start with a brief summary of the situation with Leo (WN 170 Part 1) * Rudeus find Luke kicked by Eris, Rudeus entering with Luke to the House, Luke awakening and Luke asking help to Rudeus (WN 171 Part 2- Part 5) **Any dialogue related with the rest of the chapter "The Men Meeting" (WN 170 part 2) and "The Women Meeting" (WN side story) is removed because still no happen (Chapter 9 of this LN). Chapter 4: Make Your Decision. *Same that WN 172 Chapter 5: Organization of Cooperation. *Same that WN 173 part 1 (Drinking tea with Ariel, Rudeus offer his help, she accepts) *Almost the same that WN 173 part 2 (Thinking how to obtain Perugius backing, why she want to be king, she remember Derrick), some changes are **Rudeus propones to search about the first King of Asura (Also friend of Perugius), because they may find the significance of being a King **Ariel still don't find the answer about the question. (WN she find the answer and continue in Ch 8 of this vol) Chapter 6: Plan of Orsted. *After the Reunion with Ariel, Rudeus inform about what happened to Orsted and the possibility to search about the first King of Asura *Orsted proposes to go to the Book Labyrinth, a place where exist a copy of every book of the world, made by a demon king, Is ubicated in the demon continent and they need to teleport *Orsted give to Rudeus a image of a certain book if he don't find the necessary information *Rudeus now in Chaos breaker he find Ariel, talk a bit and inform the plan to search in the labyrinth, she accepts *The next day in the base of operation of Orsted they find a magic circle in the basement, The person that go are Rudeus, Sylphi, Like, Ariel, Eris and Ghislaine *Rudeus presents Eris and Ghislaine as escort (Like the WN), in the end they use the magic circle Chapter 7 : Book Labyrinth. *They appear in a room similar to the others teleporth room, Eris excitedly wants to explore but is stopped by Rudeus (LN illustration) *When they enter, they find hallways of books, arranged from oldest to newest *Rudeus remember a little about the events of the teleporth labyrinth *In the center of the labyrinth they find the Demon king Betobe, a huge slime with a eyeball using his tentacles to write the books *They avoid him and find a book about the first king of Asura, Gaunis, and decido make a camp *He was the third prince during the Laplace war, after his older brother and parent were killed he became the next king of Asura. *Find that he have many achievements but in the same time he wasn't perfect, and commonly he went to taverns, got drunk and fought *Rudeus also find a books about Mikos, one of them is called "the powerless God" miko that can change the rules of the world and can nullify the power of gods and abilities, Rudeus think how to remove curses and may help Zenith, he take notes of this in his diary *He realizes that one of the tentacle is make a copy of his diary, and Rudeus write in his diary that he want conversation with the demon King and he appear *Because the future diary (that somehow he know and probably already have a copy) the demon king grant to Rudeus a wish, he show him the image that Orsted drew and he give him a book, that book was Derrick Diary. *After reading his diary, Ariel find the answer of being king and pass the diary to Luke *When they almost leaving, Rudeus discovered that the tentacle was angry because a tear of Luke damage the diary and he start to attack. *The groups start to run way meanwhile they block every attack and they leave the labyrinth Chapter 8: Armored Dragon King and Second Princess. *Same that WN 174 Chapter 9: Before Leaving for Asura Kingdom. *Same that WN 175 part 1, where Rudeus talk with Orsted about the magic circles destroyed in asura kingdom and the posibles apostles some minor changes are **Rudeus talk to Orsted about he events of the book labyrinth **The talk about the magic armor (that happens in WN 168) happen in this chapter **Rudeus talk if the "Powerless god" can help Zenith, but he says that may be worse. *Part 2-3 are the same **The only minor difference is that the presetation of Eris and Ghislaine already happened in the LN (almost in the end of LN ch 6) *The events of WN 170 "The Men Meeting" happens here and was expanded a bit **After the talk about the Magic armor Vs Orsted, They talk how the Prostetic hand need more range, and the drunk trio leave the bar and decides to develop a new prostetic hand (Rocket punch) *The events of WN side story "The Women Meeting" happens here (294) *Training battle between Eris and Rudeus (LN illustration) Side Story - Black Wolf Sword King. Category:Blog posts